


Loki's Locket

by LokisCallico



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, M/M, Murder, Thor Feels, dead Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisCallico/pseuds/LokisCallico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad Thorki where Thor tries to cope with Loki's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Locket

Thor started wide eyed at the wall in front of him, the phone still pressed to his ear even though the call had ended a few minutes before. 

'No.... No, it can't be!' He thought, finally pulling the phone from his ear to dial his lovers number. He sat there as it rang five times before heading to voicemail.

"You have reached Loki Laufeyson, please leave a message," same the recorded message in his lovers voice the phone fell from his hand as Thor slid out of his chair to his knees. Suddenly he started to sob, body jolting from the force of each one.

"Loki... Loki, why?" He cried repeatedly.

~~~Three Weeks Later~~~

Thor sat at their dining table, a half bottle of Scotch in front of him. It had been two weeks since he buried his reason for life, the half of him that made him a better person. The one he expected to outlive the other.

When Thor closed his eyes, he could still see Loki's beautiful face. He thought about the way Loki's eyes shone like they had lights hidden in their depths. The small tilt of his lips when he tried to hide a smile. Loki was always up to something, be it planning a special dinner or putting ink in Thor's shampoo. He let out a laugh that quickly subsided to broken sobs.

He had seen the footage on the evening news, had seen his lover held at gun point. He'd been on a simple trip to the bank to deposit his check on the way home that afternoon. While he was standing inline, three masked men walked in. One of them grabbed Loki and put a gun to his head while the other two gathered the money. It all went smoothly until an off duty cop tried to pull his gun. They shot Loki right before they shot the cop.

It was an open casket funeral, Loki's hair covered the wounds. Everyone they knew, family and friends, showed up. Even Thor's parents with whom they had not spoken to since announcing their relationship. It had resulted in a fight both times.

Thor took a large swig from the bottle before there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he got up to answer it and found Darcy standing on the porch.

"Come in," he mumbled as he walked back to his seat in the kitchen.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to be this way," she said softly.

"Why are you here Darcy?" He asked, not bothering to acknowledge her statement.

"I, um... I have something for you."

"I don't want your pity gift," he growled.

"Good thing its not from me then," she said as she pulled a box out of her purse, "Loki asked me to give this to you in case...." Tears had started to well up in her eyes "In case he died," she pushed the box towards him.

The first thing Thor saw was his name scrawled across the top in Loki's elegant script. Lifting the flaps carefully, he finds their old love letters and pictures of them from their childhood all the way up to two weeks before the accident. In the very bottom was a little jewelry box covered in black velvet. Inside the box was a silver locket nestled on a bed of satin. The locket held a smaller version of Thor's favorite picture of him and a note.

Thor looked up at Darcy who had tears streaming down her checks before he read it.

"My dearest Thor, I love you to the stars. I'm sorry I cannot stand beside you any longer, but I hope you can find peace and happiness in the rest of your life.  
Love,  
Loki"

He replaces the note and snaps the locket shut before pitting it around his neck. His eyes teared up as sobs ripped through him. Darcy walked around the table and hugged his head to her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her waist and cried.

"Shhh.... It'll b-be okay," she whispered soothingly through her tears.

"Th-thank you D-Darcy," he sobbed.

After a while, when both of them had quit crying, Darcy sat back down and they began passing the bottle of scotch back and forth. When it was gone, darcy finally answered her phone, which Jane had texted five times and called twice. Darcy typed a quick message and stood with a sigh.

"I have to go home before Jane sends a search crew. Will you be okay here?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed," Thor sniffled and smiled up at her sadly, exhaustion clear on his face "Thank you Darcy,"

She bends down and gives him one last hug. "Take care of yourself," she whispers softly before walking out the door.

When she's gone, Thor picks up the box and carries it to the room he use to share with Loki. Setting it on a nightstand, he kicks of his pants and crawls into his side of the bed.

"Good night Lo-Lo," he mumbles before falling into the first solid sleep he's had since the day Loki died.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its really sad, its been rattling around my brain all day. Kudos and comments are appreciated. The more support I get, the more I'll write.


End file.
